Beautiful
by Allendra
Summary: ONESHOT - Roxanne thought Megamind was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.


**Some pure romantic fluff. Because Megamind is just so fic-able. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Megamind. But it is better this way, because now I can be a fan without being vain. **

**Rated for some sensuality. **

* * *

><p>Roxanne thought Megamind was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.<p>

It was in everything he did, every word he said, every exaggerated expression on his lively face that pulled her in. She was in so far now, she couldn't even imagine how she'd gone through life without him.

He was beautiful when he was working, hunched over some small device or standing atop a wooden stool so he could reach a massive invention. His face bent in concentration that was occasionally interrupted by him excitedly biting his lower lip, his eyebrows shooting up. He would have a mess of papers and symbols and notes and equations all around him, and was somehow able to make sense of it all. Somehow was able to know just what to do to carry out his vision.

He was beautiful when he was showing her his latest invention, all zealous and proud, wanting to impress her. Waiting for her approval. And then absolutely ecstatic when she would express to him how she was blown away by his mind. She loved the way he would dance over to her, grabbing her hand and dragging her along while he prattled on about what he was about to show her.

He was also beautiful when he was relaxed, lounging on a couch and reading, watching the television, or talking to Minion and her. His usual frenetic activity calm and still, curled up amongst the pillows. He would often have his knees pulled up to his chest, curling himself into a little ball that she just wanted to wrap her arms around and hold. Most of the time she couldn't resist doing just that, and he would sigh contentedly and melt into her.

He was beautiful when he would greet her, his head perking up as he heard the noise of her entering the lair. He would drop what he was doing and rush over to her, hugging her tightly and relishing in the firm hug she returned. She thought it was better than owning a dog that would rush up to welcome you anytime you returned home – tail wagging happily. His enthusiasm put any loving animal's to shame. No day was a bad when she got to be greeted by his sunshine smile and bright eyes.

He was beautiful during the spring, bringing her bouquets of fresh, colorful flowers just to make her happy. They would take warm walks through the park, and when the spring rains would come in it never deterred them. She was oddly fascinated by the way his skin looked when it was wet, and would plant kisses on his cheek just to taste him.

He was beautiful during the hot summer, complaining about leaving the lair without his full-body leather suit on. They would get lemonade and ice-cream to cool themselves down, and she adored the way his face would twist whenever the lemonade was too sour for his liking.

He was beautiful during the autumn, telling her all about the changes in the colors of the leaves and why they looked the way they did. He was so full of information, a constant source for enlightenment and curiosity.

He was also beautiful during the winter, bundled up to keep himself warm so that he was only slightly less skinny then his usual. He was a competent snowman-builder, and each year he wanted to make one bigger than before. Sometimes when they worked he would grab a fistful of snow and eat it, his cheeks flushed purple and bits of snow collecting in his goatee. Then she would feel compelled to warm him up with a kiss, his lips and tongue frosty.

He was beautiful during every holiday that passed, always so excited to be able to spend them with someone other than Minion, to have cause to celebrate rather than plot to disrupt Metro City's festivities. The zealousness with which he took on Halloween delighted her, and she was always surprised by his creative costume ideas. However, he loved Christmas most of all. It never seemed to matter what kind of present she gave him, or how many – although she never went skim on presents for Megamind, buying or making him things was a source of joy – he always was so very enthusiastic to receive gifts. And he dazzled her every year with new lights he would hang up inside the lair, so many different colors and patterns of flashing.

He was beautiful when he was eating the grandiose meals for Christmas, but also just when he was eating in general. Talking over his food because he was so excited to tell her something, or trying something new with an expression of suspicion and wariness. He tried his hardest to cook for her, but it never turned out well. Still, he never gave up, and she would reward him by always tasting what he made, even if it looked scary.

He was beautiful during the day, the sunlight reflecting in his strikingly green eyes and warming his blue skin. He was almost the same color as the sky on those perfect-weather days. And when they would go cloud-gazing together, he never ceased to amuse her with the way he interpreted the clouds -from death rays to Metro Man's hair.

He was also beautiful during the night, the stars in his eyes as he gazed up at them. It was at those times that she was reminded of where he had came from and everything he had lost. It hurt to think he was the last of species, and she found herself wanting to photograph him and preserve his image so that hundreds of years from now people would know that something so gorgeous had existed in the universe.

He was beautiful when he slept, head buried in a pillow and blanket pulled up around his slender form. His breathing was steady and his crazy pajamas were bundled around him. He looked warm and soft and she would snuggle up next to him, breathing in his scent. Wondering what he was dreaming.

He was beautiful when they were making love, writhing and moaning underneath her. She liked to explore him with her fingers and then her mouth, drinking up every delightful noise he made. She adored his body and sometimes would spend hours appreciating it, his flushed face and heavy breathing a sign that he appreciated her actions. If air wasn't a necessity, she thought she could kiss him forever, loving the feeling of those soft lips on hers.

_Hers. _Megamind was hers. And every day that she got to wake up next to him, every night she got to sleep with him, and every hour she spent next to him was better than the last. Forget the reporting, forget the career, forget Metro City. Now _he _was the reason she lived, and everything else was second.

And when she would tell him that, he'd close his eyes, smile, and just look beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Any and all reviews are exceptionally appreciated! <strong>


End file.
